FIG. 4 is a partial cross-sectional view of prior art torque converter 200. Converter 200 includes series vibration damper 202 and tilger vibration damper 204. Damper 204 includes drive plate 206, plate 208 non-rotatably connected to turbine shell 210, and spring 212 engaged with plates 206 and 208. Drive plate 206 is a separate piece non-rotatably connected to cover plate 214 for damper 202.
FIG. 5 is a partial cross-sectional view of prior art torque converter 300. Converter 300 includes series vibration damper 302 and tilger vibration damper 304. Damper 304 includes drive plate 306, plate 308 non-rotatably connected to turbine shell 310, and spring 312 engaged with plates 306 and 308. Drive plate 306 is formed by a portion of cover plate 314 for damper 302.